hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zecharia Sitchin
thumb|300px|Zecharia Sitchin's geliefde Sumerische tabletten hebben ervoor gezorgd dat hij nooit bekend zou worden als wetenschapper, maar wel als pseudogeschiedkundige die gelooft dat we van aliens afstammen.Zecharia Sitchin (Azerbaijan, 11 juli 1920 - New York, 9 oktober 2010http://www.sitchin.com/) was een auteur en pseudowetenschapper die zich vooral bezig hield met pseudogeschiedenis omtrent de Sumerische mythologie, en hun vermeende link met prehistorisch bezoek van buitenaardse wezens aan de aarde. Hij is bekend om zijn grotendeels foute vertalingen van de Sumerische tabletten, waarop hij zijn theorieën baseerde die door academici terecht werden verwezen naar het rijk der pseudowetenschap. Levensloop Zecharia Sitchin was geboren in Azerbaijan, en groeide op in Israël (het toenmalig Britse Mandaatgebied Palestina). Hij studeerde economische wetenschappen aan de Universiteit van Londenhttp://www.nytimes.com/2010/01/10/nyregion/10alone.html?_r=0, en werkte als journalist in Israël tot hij in 1952 verhuisde naar New York. Daar had hij een vrouw en twee dochters, en een leidinggevende functie in een transportbedrijf. Hij bestudeerde Sumerische geschriften, een interesse die hij al van jonge leeftijd had, en gaf rondleidingen op archeologische plaatsen, waar hij zijn controversiële theorieën hypotheses verkondigde. In 1976 publiceerde hij zijn eerste boek, The 12th Planet, waarin hij veronderstelde dat er een 12de planeet zou bestaan, genaamd Nibiru of Marduk, die verantwoordelijk was voor de komst van buitenaardse wezens naar de aarde. Nibiru/Marduk Volgens Sitchin is er een twaalfde planeet, klaarblijkelijk een soort van jojo-planeet die elke 3600 jaar ons zonnestelsel zou bezoeken om dan weer te verdwijnen. De naam van deze "twaalfde planeet" was klaarblijkelijk Nibiru, oftewel Marduk. De Sumerische god Marduk werd in werkelijkheid echter geassocieerd met de planeet Jupiterhttp://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/364416/Marduk. Sitchin argumenteerde dat dit een "twaalfde" planeet zou zijn, omdat hij de acht planeten van ons zonnestelsel rekende, plus Pluto, de zon en de maan. Dus moet Nibiru aka Marduk - ook wel Planet X genoemd - wel de twaalfde planeet zijn! Wanneer deze planeet ons zonnestelsel doorkruiste, zou één van zijn manen in botsing gekomen zijn met Tiamat, een planeet die zich volgens Sitchin ooit tussen Mars en Jupiter bevonden zou hebben. Tiamat zou hierdoor opgesplitst zijn in twee delen, en vervolgens met de planeet Nibiru/Marduk zelf gebotst hebben. De ene helft van Tiamat zou dan de Planetoïdengordel gevormd hebben, terwijl de andere helft opnieuw botste met een maan van Nibiru, vervolgens terecht kwam in een nieuwe baan, en zo in feite onze aarde moet hebben gevormd. In werkelijkheid was Tiamat echter geen planeet, maar een Sumerische godin van de oceaan. Bewijs van dit alles zou te vinden zijn in de Sumerische geschriften, omdat de oude Sumeriërs die informatie hadden ontvangen van hun goden, de Annunaki. Deze goden waren volgens Sitchin geen bovennatuurlijke wezens, maar wel buitenaardse wezens die de aarde hadden ontdekt toen die "twaalfde planeet" ons zonnestelsel doorkruiste, en met Tiamat botste, zo'n 450 000 jaar geleden. Dat de thuisplaneet van deze Annunaki ook erg veel schade moet hebben opgelopen met die botsing, doet klaarblijkelijk niet terzake, want belangrijker is dat ze een hoogtechnologisch buitenaards ras waren, die identiek zouden zijn aan de Bijbelse Nephilim. Of bewoonden ze de planeet pas wanneer die een volgende keer in de buurt kwam? En zoja, hoe konden ze dan weten dat die botsing daar en op die manier ooit had plaatsgevonden? De Annunaki besloten vervolgens om een menselijk ras te ontwikkelen dat hen zou kunnen dienen als slaven om goud op te graven. Zodoende werden de eerste mensen genetisch ontwikkeld vanuit vrouwelijke apen. Andere pseudowetenschappers en complotdenkers zoals David Icke zouden dit verhaal later uitbreiden door te stellen dat de Annunaki identiek zijn aan hun ingebeelde Reptilian aliens die een geheime organisatie genaamd de Illuminati zouden vormen. Volgens Nancy Lieder gaat het dan weer om goedaardige Zeta aliens. Wat ze ook moge zijn, volgens Sitchin stapten ze omstreeks 550 v.C. terug in hun ruimteschip en verlaatten ze de aarde. Wanneer de 2012-hype ontstond aan het begin van de 21ste eeuw, was Sitchin er als de kippen bij om een graantje mee te pikkenhttp://www.sitchin.com/#2012_symposium, en hij lanceerde zelfs een DVD over het onderwerphttp://www.sitchin.com/#2012_dvd. Zodoende ontstond het ludieke - maar niettemin verzonnen - verhaal dat de Annunaki aliens zouden terugkeren naar de aarde op 21 december 2012. Een afspraak met de geschiedenis die ze schijnbaar vooralsnog gemist hebben. Hoedanook zou Sitchin het niet meer meemaken, omdat hij in 2010 op 90-jarige leeftijd overleed in New York. Kritiek Wanneer Sitchin zijn boeken publiceerde, was het lezen van de Sumerische taal nog beperkt tot experten - waar hij zelf in elk geval niet toe behoorde. Hij maakte gebruik van de cherry picking drogreden door zogenaamd bewijsmateriaal in zijn voordeel te interpreteren, en bewijs van het tegendeel te negeren. De amateuristische vertalingen van Sitchin zitten dan ook vol met fouten. Zo associeerde hij Marduk niet alleen met de verkeerde planeet, maar zat hij ook fout in zijn bewering dat de Sumeriërs afwisten van "een twaalfde planeet" terwijl ze er maar vijf kendenhttp://www.michaelsheiser.com/va_243%20page.htm. Verder is er natuurlijk ook nog de volledige afwezigheid van bewijs om zijn hypothese te onderbouwen. Zelfs de veronderstelde baan van de planeet Nibiru is in de praktijk gewoon onmogelijkhttp://www.badastronomy.com/bad/misc/planetx/orbitmath.html. Hoewel Sitchin geloofde dat hij op punt stond de meest belangrijke wetenschapper aller tijden te wordenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Zecharia_Sitchin, werd hij door verschillende wetenschappers en academici beschouwd als een pseudowetenschapper die niets dan onzin uitkraamdehttp://www.sitchiniswrong.com/anunnaki/anunnaki.htm. Niettemin kunnen zijn ideeën wel dienen als inspiratie voor science fiction boeken of films. Zie ook * Nibiru * Reptilian aliens * Ancient Aliens Bronnen * http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Zecharia_Sitchin * http://www.nytimes.com/2010/01/10/nyregion/10alone.html?_r=0 Referenties Categorie:Personen Categorie:Pseudowetenschap Categorie:Ufologie